equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny Smith/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Fluttershy walking to a lunch table EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Granny Smith folding cookie batter EG2.png Granny Smith winking at Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning wooden spoon EG2.png Granny Smith shocked EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Granny Smith trying to remember EG2.png Granny Smith "Flibbity Flabbity or something" EG2.png AJ promotes Flim and Flam's pawn shop EG2.png Granny Smith "since when do you play the bass?" EG2.png Shake your Tail! Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Granny Smith using two apple cores as earplugs EG2.png View of Applejack's garage EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Subs Rock Granny Smith enters the classroom SS8.png Granny Smith "itty-bitty cafeteria crisis" SS8.png Granny Smith asks for Principal Celestia's help SS8.png Principal Celestia looking at the wall clock SS8.png The Art of Friendship Granny Smith giving a drink to Pinkie Pie SS10.png Pinkie Pie sipping fruit juice in the cafeteria SS10.png Pinkie questions Granny Smith's "creative juices" SS10.png Granny Smith looking flabbergasted at Pinkie SS10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Road Trippin Twilight finishes checking off her checklist EGDS12.png Twilight Sparkle "a little behind schedule" EGDS12.png Twilight Sparkle "in the next 37 seconds" EGDS12.png Twilight Sparkle "just in time to go on stage" EGDS12.png Granny Smith buckling her seatbelt EGDS12.png Granny Smith as the Rainbooms' bus driver EGDS12.png Granny Smith lowering her sunglasses EGDS12.png Granny Smith "GP-what now?" EGDS12.png Granny Smith doesn't need the GPS EGDS12.png Granny Smith cuts the steering wheel left EGDS12.png Rainbooms' tour bus blocked by a fallen tree EGDS12.png Granny Smith lowers her shades again EGDS12.png Granny Smith stepping on the gas pedal EGDS12.png Twilight Sparkle "only thirty more seconds!" EGDS12.png Goldie Delicious sits next to Granny Smith EGDS12.png Granny Smith "easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy" EGDS12.png Goldie takes Lemon Squeezy away from Granny EGDS12.png Granny Smith and Goldie glaring at each other EGDS12.png Granny Smith and Goldie Delicious laughing together EGDS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Rarity bumps into Granny Smith EGDS12b.png Granny Smith wearing a rainbow wig EGDS12b.png Driving Miss Shimmer Granny Smith "who are you callin' a jalopy?!" CYOE5b.png Granny Smith pulling on a tarp CYOE5b.png Sunset and Granny looking at the truck CYOE5b.png Applejack hugging Granny's old truck CYOE5b.png Granny Smith "the ride of your lives" CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer driving Granny's truck CYOE5b.png Sunset, Applejack, and Granny's eyes go wide CYOE5b.png Granny Smith "be prepared" CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer worried about failing CYOE5b.png Granny Smith opens back of the truck CYOE5b.png Granny Smith holding a wrench CYOE5b.png Sunset Shimmer unscrewing tire bolts CYOE5b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship AJ, Apple Bloom, and Mac stomp on apples EGROF.png Granny Smith "less chatter, more splatter!" EGROF.png Applejack lying in the applesauce EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages